Rumores
by MilyMendovi
Summary: La gente nunca dejaria de crear rumores sobre ellos mientras siguieran dandoles de que hablar.


**Rumores**

A muchos de los estudiantes les parecía sumamente interesante el caso de la profesora Nemu, siempre tan callada, fría y sin sentimientos, algunos decían que ella era un robot demasiado humano, o que tal vez fue sometida a una tortura tan fuerte que exterminaron por completo sus sentimientos. Otro caso similar era el de la profesora Soi-Fong y su preferencia por las chicas, decían que ella estaba enamorada de la esposa del profesor de química Urahara Kisuke, de ahí se podría derivar el odio que siente por el tipo de sombrero.

Aunque los rumores no se limitaban solo a los profesores, también se hablaba mucho sobre los muchos alumnos destacados de la preparatoria como el millonario Yukio o la salvaje Hyori, pero ninguno de ellos llamaba tanto la atención como el caso de Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kurosaki Karin, estudiantes de segundo año, capitanes del equipo de futbol.

Ese par eran totalmente opuestos, el era tranquilo, ella era una impaciente. El era educado, ella soltaba maldiciones que haría a cualquier hombre tapar sus oídos con indignación. Incluso sus apariencias eran tan distintas. Él tenía un extravagante cabello blanco, piel tostada y unos hipnotizantes ojos turquesas, mientras que la Kurosaki lucia su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, su piel era pálida y sus ojos oscuros contrastaban por completo con su apariencia.

Cualquiera pensaría que con esas características tan diferentes entre si seria imposible que tuvieran contacto.

Hasta que un día alguien los observo juntos.

Un joven de segundo año dijo haberlos visto estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, nada raro pues ambos eran muy buenos estudiantes, o al menos no habría nada interesante de no ser por el hecho de que pudo ver como ellos estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro y regalándose pequeñas sonrisas.

Con eso dicho y esparciéndose como pólvora por toda la escuela, los estudiantes comenzaron a prestarles más atención a las siguientes interacciones que pudieran tener.

Un par de días después del primer avistamiento de la pareja, una chica rara y solitaria de tercer año los vio tener un silencioso almuerzo en un punto no visible del campo de futbol, la joven añadió el hecho de que Hitsugaya mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo que estuvo con la pelinegra. Claro que pocas personas creyeron esa última parte.

En este punto, las chicas ya los habían convertido en su propia novela, observando cada paso que daban y cualquier mínimo contacto que hacian, los chicos creaban teorías conspirativas sobre esa relación y el por qué no lo hacían público, además de que muchos otroa ya habían hecho apuestas sobre cuando y como formalizarían una relación.

Todos sabían que hablar con Karin sobre su relación con Hitsugaya era poner su vida en riesgo, no cualquier idiota se enfrentaría a esa chica-monstruo solo para conseguir una respuesta a la constante pregunta que todos se hacian. Así que decidieron ir con la persona que debía saber todo mejor que cualquiera.

Yuzu Kurosaki.

Lamentablemente, ni siquiera ella pudo darles una respuesta como era debido, pues alegaba que su hermana siempre había negado el tener sentimientos tan estúpidos como el amor por un chico como Toshiro.

Los estudiantes tenían tanta esperanza de que les dijera de una buena vez que era lo que pasa entre esos dos y ahora no sabrían cuánto más podrían soportarlo, el entusiasmo y la intriga dentro de todos los estudiantes estaba a punto de descontrolarse después del tercer avistamiento de los tortolos. Agradecían a cualquiera que haya tirado un poco de su jugo al piso, y le agradecían al destino el hecho de que ella resbalara con eso solo para ser salvada por los brazos de Hitsugaya.

El momento en que hicieron contacto visual, todos en el pasillo guardaron silencio esperando que al fin les dieran un indicio de que sus suposiciones no estaba equivocadas, que entre ellos dos había un fuerte sentimiento. Sin embargo, todo de nuevo se fue a la basura en el momento en que se separó de ella diciéndole que tuviera mas cuidado cuando un "gracias" salía de la boca de ella mientras ambos continuaban con sus caminos separados.

Fue ese el momento en que un nuevo rumor se esparcía por los pasillos: Kurosaki Karin tenia que ser lesbiana y Hitsugaya Toshiro definitivamente era homosexual.

No encontraban ninguna otra explicación para que esos dos aun no fueran pareja, Hitsugaya era un chico endemoniadamente guapo y con un cuerpo para morirse, Karin a pesar de no ser muy femenina sí que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado de todos lados, el cuerpo deseado tanto por hombres como por mujeres.

Era tanta la duda sobre el tema que un joven valiente (o muy estúpido) de segundo año decidió arriesgarse y se le declaro a la pelinegra. Ese día hasta los profesores vieron aquella confesión sorprendidos de que un chico cualquiera se atreviera a interponerse en el camino de la pareja mas llamativa de la escuela.

Karin lo rechazo mencionando que a ella ya le gustaba otro chico. Los que más creyeron en el rumor que ponía en duda la sexualidad de ambos se dieron un golpe en la frente y a los que siguieron fieles a que el albino y la Kurosaki estarían juntos sintieron la esperanza renacer con fuerza de sus cenizas cual ave fénix.

No fue sorpresa para nadie ver al día siguiente a ese mismo estudiante con un ojo morado, aunque eso al parecer eso no le molestaba pues ahora él decía estar completamente seguro de que a Hitsugaya Toshiro no solo le gustaba la pelinegra, sino que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Si claro, amor no era solo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pues según el testimonio de un pobre chico de primer año sus ojos dejaron de ser vírgenes el día en que por casualidad paso junto al almacén del equipo deportivo y escucho ruidos extraños, siendo un joven tan curioso no pudo evitar mirar por la puerta que estaba entreabierta sorprendiéndose de inmediato al ver a ese par besándose de una manera que ni en películas había visto, ella tenia sus manos debajo de la camisa del de ojos turquesas y esta vez el albino parecía estar más que impaciente pues parecía haberlo visto levantar completamente la falda del uniforme de Karin. Eso sin duda había hecho que el pequeño recién llegado a la vida de preparatoriano se sonrojara hasta las orejas, no quería interrumpirlos con lo que hacían, así que trato de ser lo mas silencioso posible al cerrar la puerta del almacén, fallando miserablemente al momento que tropezó con unos botes de basura que estaban cercanos. Su vida corría peligro si alguno de esos dos locos descubría que los había estado observando, así que salió corriendo de la escena sin mirar atrás.

El de primer año a penas habia terminado de relatar su historia cuando escucharon un grito desde fuera del edificio. Todos reconocieron aquella como la voz de Karin Kurosaki pidiendo a todo aquel que escuchara que tenia algo que mostrarles.

De inmediato se acercaron todos a las ventanas para averiguar de que se trataba todo ese asunto, sorprendiéndose sobre manera al ver a esa parejita que tanto habia dado de que hablar tomados de las manos.

Karin grito para que todos eescucharan, exigio de una manera nada amable que dejaran de hablar sobre ella y su relación como si creyeran que nunca se enteraría, Toshiro pidió que dejaran de meterse en sus asuntos y se preocuparan por sus propias vidas y problemas en lugar de perseguir a los demás.

Los estudiantes agradecieron al cielo cuando ambos dejaron de parlotear cosas sobre la educación para darle paso a la respuesta que todos estaban esperando escuchar, la afirmación de su noviazgo recién salido del horno.

Muchas gritaron de la emoción y otros pagaban apuestas al ver como ambos se besaban dando el espectáculo que siempre habían querido presenciar. El chico de primer año que los habia visto el día anterior regreso corriendo a su salón para no tener que verlos de nuevo haciendo eso.

Tanto alumnos como maestros que estaban viendo la forma en la que ese par se estaba besando no pudieron evitar pensar en que esos dos parecían expertos, tal vez ya habían hecho algo mas que solo besarse y tocarse de manera indecente.

La novela de las chicas aun no terminaba y las apuestas de los chicos continuaban. Los rumores no se detendrían nunca mientras Toshiro y Karin siguieran dándoles de que hablar.

* * *

Segundo fic participante de la semana Hitsukairn con la tematica de Vida Escolar UwU

Esto se me ocurrio de golpe en la madrugada asi que podria estar un poco raro XD igual espero que les guste ;)

Los personajes son de Tite.


End file.
